


Right Now

by wolffairy506



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Aaron finally does it!!, DARYL BATHED OH MYGOD, M/M, cuteness, eric is so happy, glenn and Aaron are awkward friends, maggie is secertly a minister lol, my hopes for second half of s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron just had to grit his teeth and get on with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poopy marriage scene lolol I tried 
> 
> I do not own AMC's "The Walking Dead"

Shower water pelted down on Aaron's well-muscled back as he stood with his head down. Liquid trickled into his eyes, and he blinked it away absentmindedly. His thoughts were elsewhere.

To be specific, the ginger, colt-limbed man in his living room, and a small, hinged box in the zippered pocket of his dark leather jacket, which hung on the hook of their closet.

Even the thought of doing what he'd been planning made Aaron's heart race-- but he knew at some point, he'd have to just grit his teeth and get it on with. He spun the dial on the shower wall to turn the water off, and stepped out of the plastic cell. Grabbing a towel, he dried off his mousy, wiry brown hair, then wrapped it around himself. Aaron rubbed a hand over a small portion mirror, clearing it of fog. He looked at his reflection, and chanted mentally, _"You can do it! You can do it!"_

Taking a deep breath, Aaron stepped out of the bathroom. Once Aaron was dressed, he took a moment to gather his thoughts and emotions. He then snatched up the leather coat in his calloused hands, and headed down the stairs.

Eric was in the living room, a book cracked open in his lap. He read with such intense focus, ginger eyebrows knitted together in a comprehensive look.

     "Eric," Aaron began, though it felt as if his throat had closed in on itself. His boyfriend snapped up his gaze, and pinned Aaron with coffee brown eyes.

Aaron _loved_ Eric's eyes. They were a coffee/amber color, framed by coppery eyelashes and pale skin. When he smiled, they crinkled at the edges.

     "Yeah?" Eric asked, expression curious and slightly concerned. Aaron moved across the room to take his boyfriend's hands.

     Pulling him to his feet, he murmured, "Come here," Eric did as Aaron said, moving close enough for the two to kiss if they liked. Aaron seized the moment.

     "Eric Raleigh," Aaron began as he dropped to one knee. "You are my ray of sunlight-- I get up in the morning for you. I fight this world-- and dying-- for you. I keep going on, for you. You're my sun, my stars, my boyfriend, my best friend, and my true love." Eric could tell where this would go. Aaron still held his hands in one of his own calloused ones, while the other dug in his jacket pocket for something. He tugged it out, and produced a small box. "I would be honored if you would be my husband too. So, Eric Raleigh, _will you marry me?_ " He opened the box. A glimmering ring with a thick band resided inside, and glinted gold by the firelight.

Eric's breath hitched in his throat. Using all his strength, he summoned enough to squeak out a weak, "yes." and fell into Aaron's brawny arms as he rose.

He laughed into Aaron's sleeve, happiness flooding his senses.

     "When?" The Eric croaked out, arms still around Aaron. The brunet shot a glance to the nearest window. It was still light.

     "Now. We don't know if we'll even get a tomorrow," he whispered into Eric's pale ear. "but we get a _right now_. And if I die, I want to die married to my true love." He cradled Eric's chin in his hands, thumb running over his pale lips.

     "Okay," his voice cracked. " _Right now_."

 

It had taken them a whole thirty minutes to organize the wedding. Maggie, who apparently knew how to preform wedding services, would marry them. Daryl would be the best man, of course, and Glenn, Rick, Denise, and Tara would attend. A small, private wedding.

Aaron considered his wardrobe. He didn't have any suits-- neither did Eric-- but he had a 'nicer' black jacket and the closest thing to dress pants. Pulling them on, he thought about what Eric would choose. Eric's clothes were in the same closet, so Aaron threw a glance behind him to check that his fiancé wasn't looking before looking through the various shirts and pants. A pale blue one caught his eye-- it was slim cut, and the sleeves reached to the elbow before being rolled up. It was a button up, and a had a small pocket over the chest. Aaron fingered the thin material. He hadn't seen it on Eric on a while, but he knew that he looked super attractive in it.

A small smile ghosted Aaron's lips as he left the room and clunked down the stairs.

The wedding was to be held in their living room, and the couch had been pushed back to allow a borrowed altar to be set up. About fifteen or so folding chairs were set out, which perplexed Aaron. Only about eight people were to attend... He shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, using the granite counter to steady himself as the world spin around him. _The moment was an hour away._ He would put a ring on his love's finger, and they would kiss, at last, as husbands.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eric ascending the stairs quickly, a skip in his step. There was a certain glow in his eyes and his face that Aaron could see even from a distance. The brunet chuckled to himself. Sometimes Eric was such a kid. And Aaron _loved_ it.

A knock at the door shook Aaron out of his daze, and he strode through the wedding prepared living room to open the door.

     On the porch stood an Asian man and a slim brunette. "Aaron!" She called, a warm grin lighting up her beautiful face as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "You look wonderful! I'm _so_ excited for you and Eric!" She moved out of the way slightly so the Asian man- Glenn- could greet Aaron as well.

Glenn offered his hand to Aaron, who took it. They shook, then pulled back, but not awkwardly.

     "I'm so happy for you," he said, a genuinely happy smile spreading on his handsome face.

     Aaron smiled back. "Thank you." He stepped back, throwing an arm out to indicate for them to come in.

Maggie pushed through the doorway first, Glenn trailing. Aaron shut the door and followed them.

Maggie was already at the alter, checking her placement and pulling out a small notebook. Aaron had asked for her not to use the bible- being that there are verses which dub the love to be married tonight as a 'sin' and an 'abomination', so she'd jotted down a small speech to be read for the two.

A pounding came at the door, and while Maggie and Glenn looked slightly alarmed, Aaron knew it was just Daryl's awkward way of knocking on doors. He opened it to see a, shockingly, _bathed Daryl!_ His hair was combed out, facial hair slightly trimmed, dirt and grime scrubbed from his face. He stood in _actually civilized_ looking clothing-- a button up shirt (with a small dirt stain on the sleeve) and some loose jeans.

     "D-Daryl," Aaron breathed, the shock of a clean Daryl freezing all of his systems. " _Wow_ \-- I've never see you like that!"

     "Yea... Me neithr'," he mumbled, and offered what Aaron thought was meant to be a smile. _Wait_ \-- Aaron did a double take. Did Daryl just _smile_ at at him!? Daryl pushed past Aaron without another word. The brunet was almost glad there was a bit of normal Daryl here too-- it would have been way too weird otherwise.

 

After Daryl, guests started pouring in. Not just the invited people- but the entire group of Rick's survivors and a few Alexandrians. They had to pull out more chairs. Not that Aaron minded-- he just hasn't thought that this many people cared. It touched his heart that so many had showed.

He now stood back in the kitchen alone, eyes closed, running over his the wedding mentally.

Light footsteps alerted him of an approaching person. He snapped his eyes open, and saw Eric standing in the doorway.

He took Aaron's breath away. Just like he'd hoped, Eric was dressed in the pale blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He wore light gray thin jeans, which loosened after the knees. His hair was combed and parted a different way, one that he'd never tried before-- and one that Aaron _really_ liked.

The ginger's mouth curled into an adorable, innocent smile as his eyes rested on Aaron.

Aaron's mouth curled inward, heart over-filled with joy. "You- you look _breath taking,_ " he muttered, voice soft. "My handsome fiancé."

Eric smiled humbly, gathering his pale hands behind his back. "Thank you. You too," he said, voice filled with emotion.

Maggie popped her head into the kitchen. "We're ready," she alerted the couple, then disappeared again.

     The couple exchanged a glance. "Let's do this." Aaron said encouragingly, holding out with bent arm for Eric to take.

     "Right now," Eric whispered back, and the couple shared their final, short kiss as boyfriends.

 

     "Let us come together today to join the two loving men--Aaron and Eric-- in the act of marriage. Let them not be two souls-- but one." Maggie's voice was soothing, and calmed Aaron's nerves slightly. He focused on the man facing him, his coppery hair done in a different and attractive way. They held hands, not breaking their gaze as Maggie spoke.

Aaron zoned out through most of her speech, but when it was time to exchange rings, he was aware.

Aaron took Eric's paler hand in his own, and slid the golden ring onto his slender finger. No words were needed between the two-- only a heartfelt gaze. Eric had found a sliver, smooth ring for Aaron, with a polished, thick band. He slid it onto Aaron's broader ring finger, and took his hands in his own again. Tears sprung to his eyes and his mouth curled inwards.

Maggie seemed to understand that this wasn't a traditional wedding, and moved on without a word from either groom.

    "I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom."

Aaron moved forward and put his hands on Eric's hips, pulling him closer as the ginger wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and kissed him. Eric began to cry as the kiss depended, small gasps escaped his mouth.

They would have continued on longer, but a crowd of twenty people were watching them.

They stood and applauded, Daryl joining them.

And Eric couldn't stop crying. He was simply too happy to contain himself. He was ecstatic-- he'd just kissed his new husband in front of others, and they'd applauded them. No hate, just genuine happiness for the couple. And he'd just gotten married to the man of his dreams. He stood facing Aaron, hands on his broad, handsome shoulders, the golden ring sparking on his finger. _He never thought he would see this day._ And he cried tears of joy that just wouldn't stop.

Once the guests had all left, and Aaron and Eric stood alone in their bedroom, they rocked to a slow song on an old, battery powered music player. Eric rested his coppery head on Aaron's shoulder, eyes closed.

     "I love you, baby." Aaron whispered to Eric, hands on the ginger's waist.

    Eric choked back the same joyous tears. "I love you too, hubby."


End file.
